


5 Reasons Why Dick Needs Alfred

by Yaoi



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi/pseuds/Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10 year old finds himself needing a certain old butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Reasons Why Dick Needs Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff. Maybe 2% crack.

1\. He was found sleeping under a table in the hall because he couldn't find his room.

2\. He got his head stuck in his Robin cape when he tried to take it off.

3\. He often slips over puddles of water in the cave.

4\. When Bruce is gone, he is sad and needs cookies.

5\. He feels the need to annoy someone with a silly nickname such as 'Alfie'.


End file.
